


The Good Week

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had a good week with Gabriel alone in the bunker when Cas and Dean leave for a hunt.<br/>Very, Very Little Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at the bunker during my fic The Bad Week 
> 
> any mistakes are my own
> 
> Comment if you want me to write a fic about what happened on Saturday.

Sam Winchester has a really, really good week.

It started on Monday with his brother and his ex-angel of a boyfriend desided to hitale it to Maine for a case. "Sammy, do me a favor?" Dean said to Sam like a five year old, as he was filling Cas and Dean out of their home. "What Dean?" Sam said to his brother who was now out the door with his arm around his boyfriend. "Don't Reck the place, Ok?" Dean said to his little brother before getting into the Impala and driving off. Sam soon followed in suit driving off to the food store to by soda, beer, chips, and a ton of M&M's. When he returns to the bunker he sat down on the edge of he bed and started to pray. Not to God, 'cause as Dean put it he was a dead beat Dad. Not to  Micheal, 'cause he was you know in the pit with the devil. He wasn't preying to the Devil either. He wasn't prey to Cas, or Bathlazar.

He was praying to The Archanel Gabriel. The Trickster. Loki. What Ever you prefer. and he was there with in seconds.

And on Monday night they had fun.

on Tuesday, the Archangel took them to ancient Greece and they got really, really drunk and Gabriel dueled, yes he dueled, with the King of the Kingdom for Sam hand in marriage. They were really drunk. After Gabriel won. Then told the Greek people in his drunk state to hail the Archangel Gabriel. Which they countered by saying that the Gods of Olympus were the only true Gods. Then Gabe said Zues is an ass before flying off back to the bunker where the duo laughed themselves to sleep.

They paid for their drinking on Wednesday morning, when both the archangel and the hunter had killer hangovers. But after they both took at least what seemed like half a bottle of aspirin and both a box of DiGiorno pizza, Gabe made, well snapped up some pancakes. One with whipped crime and m&m on top and one with strawberries and blueberries on top. Needless to say they did leave the bunker all day, the hunter and archangel duo barely got out of bed. 

On Thursday they trashed the Bunker. That not the right word for the mess the made. The Bunker was more than trashed, what's more than trashed. They made even DiGiorno pizza that was in the Winchester's freezer. And finally got around to eating the candy and chips that Sam had bought after Dean and Cas had left on Monday. Not to mention all the beer Sam bought the previous Monday. By the time the duo went to bed there were pizza boxes, beer canes, candy wrappers and potatoe chip in every corner of the Bunker.

Gabe had to leave the Bunker to do archangel stuff early Friday morning, just before Dean and Cas got home. And when the Oldder Winchester and the Ex-angel got home you could tell they had a Bad Week. Particularly by the pink cast on Dean's leg and the purple one on Cas' arm. When the hunter and the ex-angel saw the mess Gabe and Sam had made they sent him to his room. Where there archangel Gabriel was waiting. 

Where they had some more fun.

On Saturday Gabriel did stop by the bunker though Crowley did. And in Sam's option when Crowley comes for fun its always a party. And a party it was.


End file.
